


Fire Escape

by craptaincold (taakoshell), taakoshell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, dont worry tho there's plenty of comfort in this hurt/comfort, rip is tired, sara is drunk, this was supposed to be fluff but it turned into angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/craptaincold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/taakoshell
Summary: “You talk sooooo much. It’s so cute. You’re so cute when you’re annooooyed. I should do it more often,” Sara interrupted.“You annoy me plenty enough already, Iassureyou,” Rip said.“Y’know, Rippy, can I call you Rippy?” Sara asked.“No,” Rip said.“Rippy,” Sara said, more forcefully, “you sure put theassinassure.”





	Fire Escape

**Author's Note:**

> _You should know, the thought of falling in love_  
>  _Wasn't close, to what I wanted at all,_  
>  _But your eyes shined, in that red light_  
>  _And I closed the door of my old life_ [[x]](https://open.spotify.com/track/4DwTLZ4GPlNjBKVtaxpwva)

“RIP HUNTER!” Sara yelled, barging into Rip’s quarters, looking, frankly, far too drunk for Rip’s taste. Even bordering tipsy was too much for his taste, though, so that wasn’t saying much. Either way, the point was, Sara was drunk and she was currently swaying, standing in Rip’s doorway, looking like she was ready to fall over and take a nap on his floor. Rip sighed, and he really couldn’t place why, but that seemed to have sent her into a giggling fit. Being the good samaritan he absolutely was, though, he decided to get up and guide her to sit on his bed so she wouldn’t lose her balance.

  
“For fuck’s sake, Sara, it’s 4 a.m.! What on earth are you doing up this late- No, actually, I know what you were doing. You were drinking, but I would very much like to know why you thought that would be a good idea-”

  
“You talk sooooo much. It’s so cute. You’re so cute when you’re annooooyed. I should do it more often,” Sara interrupted.

  
“You annoy me plenty enough already, I assure you,” Rip said, decidedly ignoring the fact that he was turning pink at the ears at Sara’s comment.

  
“Y’know, Rippy, can I call you Rippy?” Sara asked.

  
“No,” Rip said.

  
“ _Rippy_ ,” Sara said, more forcefully, “you sure put the _ass_ in _ass_ ure.”

  
Rip felt his eyebrow twitch. He was in for a night, wasn’t he? Whatever god was up there must hate him, he just wanted a quiet night for once in his life, but he just couldn’t ever get what he wanted, could he?

  
“I’ll excuse your jabs at my personality for the night, seeing as you are utterly intoxicated.”

  
“Huh? Ohhhhh, no. I wasn’t talking ‘bout your personality, I was talking ‘bout your actual ass.” She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. “Actually, nevermind. It fits your personality better. You don’t have much of an ass.”

  
“Okay!” Rip exclaimed, standing up, his hands in the air. “I’m going to get you some water. Do not move a single muscle until I come back.”

  
“Whatever you say, Rippy!” Sara chirped. Rip rubbed his temples and made his way off to the kitchen.

  
He had a lot to contemplate as he filled the glass with water. For one, why was Sara getting drunk so late into the night? Why was he the first person she came to? Why was she…acting like that towards him? Did she have feelings for him?

  
“Oh, hell,” he muttered to himself. He spotted his reflection on one of the shiny surfaces of the ship and realized he was as red as a tomato. This was bad. Very bad. Not good. Not good at all. No, not at all. Rip had learned the hard way that workplace romances never worked out, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t think of the former assassin as… someone special. He was afraid, so afraid. He was afraid that after Miranda, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to love someone else like that again. He wouldn’t dare take the risk. He couldn’t. He was afraid of his constant string of bad luck reaching Sara. He was afraid he would look her in the eyes one day and instead of seeing their usual mischievous glint, their proud determination, that they would be glassy and dull and lifeless, and it would all be his fault, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it, he could’t save her, no matter how hard he tried-

  
He hadn’t realized he was crying until a hand reached up to wipe his tears away. He blinked, looking down at the woman that had constantly running through his mind lately. He cleared his throat.

  
“Miss Lance… I told you to stay in bed.”

  
“You were taking too long. I was getting lonely,” she spoke softly, a tone he wasn’t used to hearing from her. She frowned deeply. “This isn’t about me saying you don’t have an ass is it? If it is, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I think you have a cute ass.”

  
Despite himself, Rip laughed. “No, Sara. But… thank you.” He handed her the water. “Here. Make sure you stay hydrated or you’re going to have an awful headache in the morning.”

  
She took the water and grinned. “You would take care of me though, wouldn’t you?”

  
Rip smiled, a soft tug at the corner of his lips. “I suppose I’d have to, wouldn’t I?”

  
“Yep!” Sara said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve after having finished her water. “Carry me to bed,” she commanded more than asked, as she all but fell in Rip’s arms. Rip sighed again, this time, more out of fondness than frustration, and lifted her bridal style to carry her off to her room.

  
Maybe he could get what he wanted for once in his life, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell w me on [the tumblr](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
